1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to power management methods, and more particularly, to a power management method applicable to an electronic device having a global position system (GPS) navigation software and a GPS module for executing the navigation software.
2. Description of Related Art
In general, an electronic device such as a personal digital assistant (PDA), if equipped with a global position system (GPS) navigation software, comprises a GPS module corresponding to the navigation software. However, the GPS module can neither receive working powers nor work normally if the navigation software is off. The working powers include a real time clock (RTC) power and a radio frequency (RF) power.
The navigation software is actuated in two modes—one is a hot start mode, which takes only a few seconds to actuate the navigation software to work normally; the other is a cold start mode, which, however, takes as long as tens of seconds to actuate the navigation software to work normally. The selection of the hot start mode is determined according to how often a user uses the navigation software. In practice, if the user just has actuated the navigation software to enter a satellite positioning process and plans to actuate the navigation software again, the hot start mode is recommended. However, if the navigation software is off for a long time, say, two hours, the navigation software cannot be actuated unless it is actuated in the cold start mode, which takes time.
An assisted GPS (AGPS) technology is introduced to the market to increase the time for satellite positioning. However, the AGPS needs additional hardware and is expensive.
Therefore, how to provide a technical resolution, which increases the possibility of hot start, advances user's convenience, does not any additional hardware, and decreases the cost, has becoming one of the most important issues in the art.